


Space Narwhal

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Outer Space, Pirates, Silly, Space Flight, Space Pirates, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Just like the title says: this is a picture of a narwhal in space.This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission.





	Space Narwhal

He's also an improbable pirate.

*shrugs*

Made in PowerPoint.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/505627/505627_original.png)


End file.
